Fin's new Partner
by Luckie D
Summary: Maria isn't judgmental, but she doesn't like this Lake person. Two detectives begin to notice it. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**7/30/08-So, as I have hit the season 9 border line, I have to fit Lake in here. Even though he is now gone from the show (YES!!). So, here we go. It'll also give a basic idea of where Maria's desk in located. Maria is my own creation. Everything else is not.**

Fin's new Partner

Chapter 1: Grudge

Seeing the new detective sitting across from her. Maria couldn't help but not like him. Trying to focus on the paperwork at hand, she could hear him typing on the computer, his back to where Fin and John sat at their desks.

Looking at her watch, she felt as if she needed that third cup of coffee, before she hit someone...like him.

Grabbing her cup, she walked over to the coffee machine, lightly kicking the back of John's chair. "What's the matter? I can see that you're not happy about something." He whispered, looking up at her as she carefully filled her cup and added the cream.

Bending close to his face, she quietly spoke to him. "It's just Fin's new partner. There's just something that I don't like about him. Especially with the other cases from the past few months."

"Could it be that Fin and I are not paired together anymore?" He kept his voice just as low, barely moving his mouth.

"That, but there's more. His own way of _gut feelings_ make me wonder. I'm not a judgmental person, but I can't _help_ it. A few times he pointed out the obvious as well." She gave John one last look before heading back to her desk. Rolling up her sleeves, she was prepared to take on that file, but not ready for that annoying voice. "That scar looks like it's a pretty nasty one, Maria."

Scolding, she grumbled back at him. "We're not on first name terms yet, _Lake_. And keep your eyes on your _own_ desk."

John couldn't help but wonder if putting Lake there was a smart idea. _If he doesn't stop speaking to her, she's going to eat him alive, _he thought as Lake gave her a small apology.

**7/30/08-There's only two chapters, but they are short. I was trying to think of how to do this. I think the second chapter will be longer then this one. I think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**7/30/08-Ok, here is the second and last chapter of this one that I have worked on. It may be a little longer then the first chapter. Enjoy!**

chapter two: Confrontation

A few weeks later, Fin could sense that something was wrong with Maria and how she was reacting around him and Lake.

"Mar, can we talk? In private?" Fin requested one morning after Maria poured her first cup of coffee. Giving a slacked shrug, she followed him to where the vending machines were located. "What's _eating_ you?" He growled into her face, knowing fully well that she could take his temper, even though he wasn't anger at her.

"Be a little more specific, Fin. There's a lot of shit eating me for the past years." She calmly sipped her coffee, seeing the strong man slump his shoulders.

"I hate it when you're stubborn. I mean...are you mad at me or something?" He kept his voice low as an officer came up to one of the machines. They waited for him to leave before Maria replied.

"I'm not mad at you at all. Just your new partner." She shifted her eyes just to make shure that the man in question didn't appear.

"Is that why you're so tense around us when he's with me?" A little concern look appeared on his face.

"And you're here to defend him? Is that right?" Maria placed her cup on top of a few boxes and loosely crossed her arms across her chest.

"No way. I could care less about him right now." Feeling dumb, Fin continued on speaking. Mumbling now. "I don't know-"

"Look, Fin, it's nothing against you. You are my friend. This is just me being me. You know how much I hate change. It's my weakness." Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as she gave a small smile.

"I should've figured that behavior is all you." He smirked, leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing, she looked over to see John watching them. "I'll work on it around you, but promises. I can't change my entire personality because of one man." One eyebrow rose and she picked up her mug.

"I'll keep that in mind. Does Munch know about this?" Motioning to the tall detective, who seemed curious at the two talking.

"Frankly, yes. He could really tell the moment Lake walked in while you were at court with Darious. John does enjoy hearing me growl." She gave John a sly smile, in which he returned.

"Please, don't tell me it turns him on." Fin's dark eyes looked back at Maria, seeing her swirling the coffee in the cup.

"Yep, it does. I really doesn't surprise me anymore. Anywhy, we good?"

"Sure thing, baby. Just wanted to clear that issue." He patted her on the cheek before making his way back to the squad room, smirking at John along the way.

"So," Her voice reached John's ears, causing him to look back at her. "How much did you hear? Be honest with me, mister."

Chuckling, he gently grasped her lower arm as the started walking to the squad room. "Practically the whole thing. I was beginning to wonder when you two would notice me." Stuffing both hands in his pockets, he looked down at her as they both neared the busy part of the building.

"Well, Fin just wanted to be sure that I was not mad _at_ him. He thought I was and he wanted to be sure. If I was, he might just continue to glare at me for the rest of my days." She stopped to finish off the dark liquid. Walking and drinking was not one of her best skills.

"I knew that Fin would wonder about that. Lake doesn't seem to get it in his mind that you don't like him." He stopped in his tracks and looked her right in the eye.

"Does it look like I care, hun? You know I do not judge people before knowing them, but an SVU cop from Brooklyn? I think we can take care of it without Brooklyn interfering." The last word came out almost at a growl that caused color to lightly flush John's face.

"Do that again and I'll call it quit before the end of the day." He kept his tone low to add to the effect. "You take no crap, I have noticed that now. When you want information, I do not want to be in that room."

Rolling her eyes at the expression on his face and the tone he kept, she knew that they had to get to work. Soon. "I have to get to work. Mind if I get that done, Sergeant?"

Letting her go past, John took his seat and gave her one last look. _What a long day this will be._

-End!

**7/30/08-Doesn't help when I have a younger brother standing over my shoulder when I was trying to finish this. Anyway, please R and R. If you want to. -nudge nudge-  
-Luckie**


End file.
